Vaccine compositions comprising Toll-like receptor (TLR) agonists are currently available and these vaccines are administered by intramuscular injection. Although effective, intramuscular administration can cause pain and local tissue damage, and fear of intramuscular injection is common. Intramuscular injections must be administered by medically trained personnel, preventing quick administration and over-the counter sale. Intramuscular administration requires the use of liquid formulations which may lack stability over long periods of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a different method of administering vaccines comprising TLR agonists, and in particular a more convenient way which do not suffer from the drawbacks mentioned above.